It All Started At The Kick Store
by Orangejuicelover
Summary: 18 year old kim works at the local KICKS USA. 19 year old jack waltz in looking for some new sneakers and hopefully a job. once laying eyes on each other its love at first sight. will love blossem between these two co-workers?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im new to fanfic and im really excited hope you guys like my stories...

Kims pov

Hi ,my names Kimberly Rose Crawford .Im 18 years old. I live in New York with my mama and my papa. Yup you guessed it im half spanish half white (moms white, dads spanish) I get my honey blond hair from my mom but the thickness of it from my dad. i work at kicks usa . Im sneaker lover so i have alot of sneakers (mostly jordans)

It was 3 o clock and i had work at 3:30 so i decided to start getting ready I hopped out the shower and put on black under garments and my KICKS USA shirt with dark skinny jeans and white and orange jordans i left my my hair natural (messy wavy ) and added pink lip gloss . satisfied with my look i walked out the the house and got in my car.

I walked in to be greeted by my fellow co-workers Jerry ,Mika ,Brody and August (august is played by august alsina ) . 'finally your here i can go on my break' mika said .I walked to the back to check in i put everything in my locker and and headed to the faculty room

jacks pov

I walked in to KICKS USA to see if they had some nice jordans to wear to the NYC gala.

let me fill you in the NYC gala is a HUGE party held for new yorkers in the beggining of the year. Tickets are hard to get but i got them . Let me tell you about my self . Im jack Brewer im 19 years old and I live in New york city . Im italian. im currently looking for a job I really need one. I have my own apartment and my landlord just raised my rent .hes an anyway i walked into the store to be greeted by a brunette female.

'Hi im jack i was wondering if anyone could help me find a new pair of jordans' i said. the brunette greeted me with me with a smile 'hi welcome um.. sorry im about to go on break but another employee will be here shortly' she said packing up her stuff just then the faculty room door opened and a figure poppd out there she is now mika said .i looked over in my lips parted widely

A hot blond walked out . her hair was to her butt and she was very short but nothing could describe how sexy she was. she came to the register and smiled ' hi im Kim she said. ' Jack i said . what can i help you with she said well i was looking for some cool jordans i could where to the NYCG. Sure come with me she said as she walked to a near by shelf i couldnt help but stare at her ass for a short girl she had a nice ass.

we looked around and finally she pointed out pair i liked . how bout these she said pointing to a gray pair due to her shortness she had to stand on her tippy toes and reach for them it was the cutest thing several jumps she finally got them and knoking some shoes off the rack she made a yikes face and said ill clean those up later shooing it away 'you like these '. yeah ill take them i said smiling 'what size' she asked . 13 i said her face instantly froze are u serious she asked . 'yup big feet run in the family i ssaid lauging she giggeld 'what size do you wear'i asked she smirked and said 5 and a half she said i smirked 'figures' 'what she asked confused ' 'well your really short so i figured you'd have small feet' she rolled her eyes and laughed . whatever she said . "dont worry i tend to find short girls smoking hot " she looked down and blushed she rang my stuff up 130$ she said i handed her 200$ . hey are you guys hiring . um... at the moment yes why i was wondering if i could work here . sure let me get you an applacation she got me one and came while i filled it out she went to help another customer . i looked over to her watching her help a lady with her four sons while the boys picked out sneaker she looked over and caught me staring she bit her lip and smiled and looked away. man would i love working here!

hope u guys liked it um like i said before imm new and kepp checking out my stories love you tell me if u want me to keep going!

SORRY IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES IM ONLY 12!:) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im back with chappy 2 hope u like it

kims pov

I caught jack staring at me . He blushed and looked back to his applacation. I went back to the register to ring up the ladys items. After i was finished with the lady i returned back to jack . "You finished" i asked . He looked up and smiled noticing my presence . "Almost" he said. Jack handed me the applacation and i took it to the back. Jack was on his way out . Then i remembered i didnt have his number.

"WAIT jack i dont have your number" i said then realized how it came out.I instantly blushed . I looked up to see he had a confused facial expression."you know for if you get the job" i said sheepishly. He came back over . "oh yeah sorry" he said grabbing a marker and writing it on my arm. I made a confused face "yup you know write it there its not like i wash up" I said sarcasticly . He laughed and sheepishly said sorry. "its Cool "i laughed . As he walked out i couldnt help but wonder i would love him to work here.

Jacks pov

Since it was a friday night and the NYCG was on saturday , I decided to go see my parents and siblings . I am one of 5 children theres jeremy (8) jayla (12) josh(15) and jessica(20) who still lives with my parents . I walked in to be greeted by a foam bullet hitting me dead smack in my forhead of course josh . Me and my family exchanged hellos and we all sat down for dinner i hadnt realized but i was in a much happier mood,

but jessica did. "why so happy jack,You finally met a girl who likes you" she said .I rolled my eyes "shut up jess" i said . she stuck her tongue out at me .I saw my mom give me the look like who is she . "who is she" my dad asked. I looked up to see nothing but curious eyes and instantly broke . "her names kim she works at the job i applied to" i said not really going into detail. After answering many questions about her ,dinner was over. We said our goodbyes. When i got back to my apartment my phone started ringing . A male voice answered

Male: hello is this jackson brewer

Jack: yes this is he may i ask whos calling

Male : im from kicks usa and your applacation went thru. we called to tell you you would be starting on monday please come by tomarrow to pick up your uniform

Jack : sure thing thank You sir goodnight

Male : your welcome goodnight

Kims pov

It was officaly saturday night and i started getting ready for the NYCG. After getting out the shower i started getiing ready. I got dressed with my high waisted jean shorts that were really short a orange,pink,cream and blue floral printed bralet with no sleeves and a cream colored cardigan over top i had orange knee highs and brown combat boots i was finally done with clothes. Now for my hair i straigtend it was way past my butt . i really need to cut this shit. i left and finally got there . The music was really loud . THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE.

Jacks pov

I started getting ready. i got dressed in gray sweatpants like joggers with a black draw string, I put on a solid black v-neck with my new jordans. After brushing my hair i left. I got there it and got out my car. I walked in to see ALOT of people. Soon the dj announced it was now partner dance. I looked around to see alot of people already partnered up except a short blond in the corner. I walked over to ask her if she wanted to dance when she turned around i instantly got happy

" Kim"? i said

" Jack"? she said

THE NIGHT JUST GOT INTERESTING

all done with this chapter um... OH THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVEIWED

to reply to the comments

thank you for ur advice ill try

thank you

alot of people say i write like im older :)

REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so im back Enjoy

"kim"

"jack what are you doing here"I said

What does it look like he said laughing. After their laughing jack asked her to dance

"So you wanna dance i mean it is partner dance you dont have to it was just a question because the..." jack rambled . "If i say yes will you shut up " kim asked laughing. jack chuckled "yes"he said . " well then sure" kim said and bit her lip. they walked to the dance floor and (On My Phone by: jack miz) came on. Mostly everybody was slow dirty dancing. After seeing them it made nervous i almost never dirty dance it makes me feel

REALLY uncomfortable and self conscious. Jack must have noticed my uncomfortableness because he said if you dont wanna dance to this song we dont have to. Now if i was with any other guy i would have backed out fast as lightning , But I didnt want to look like a wimp in front of jack so i turned off my shyness and shook my head.

" No im fine lets go big boy" i said with a smirk. I swayed my hips for a little bit before the beat dropped. When the beat dropped jack started grinding his hips on me and i started rolling mine we did that for a while. when the song was over we seperated.

"Im thirsty " I said after we seperated trying to get a conversation going .He smiled and said "This way my lady"with a fake british accent . I laughed and we walked over to the bar and sat down.

Jacks pov

Okay dirty dancing with kim was like the best experience of my life . When we sat down We ordered our drinks. The bartender came over and took our orders . "rasberry wine" kim said ( i honestly dont know what that is i just came up with a random name) "I'll have the same" i told him. Me and kim started talking and laughing i learned alot about her like she spanish ,she's the only child but has a REALLY big family and she only weighs 114 pound . This girl could pass for a 12 year old . I also learned shes a level 7 gymnast and wants to be a cheer coach when she gets older and owns exactly 57 pairs of jordans . After learnig all this about kim the night came to an end.

We were just leaving when i remembered . "Bye kim see you on monday. i said. "Huh" she said with a confused face. " I got the Job" i said . Her face instantly lit up and she ran and hugged me. "CONGRATULATIONS" she pratictly yelled . we hugged for a total 15 seconds. Then we realized what we were doing and awkwardly pulled away.

"Um...II hhave a thiing too ggo too" kim said stuttering. she walked away awkwardly to her car. I got in my car and drove home with a thousand thoughts on my mind

Kims pov

DID I JUST HUG HIM ? WTF IS WRONG WITH ME. aaarrrrrgggghhhhh you dont just go hugging people kim . You dont even know know him he could have ebola for all i know . After mentally cursing myself out i got changed and put on my pajamas and went to bed thinking . Only lord knows what monday will bring.

FINISHED

thank u guy who reveiwed

sorry for all the cliff hangers but its not like im gonna make you wait long im

gonna try to update everyday maybe not on wendsdays i have cheer practice

and PLEASE REVEIW


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I was On punishment.

Kims pov

Monday finally rolled around . I was actually happy to go to work. I got dressed in my KICKS USA uniform shirt with white skinny jeans . I put my hair in a messy high bun and red lipstick. after throwing on my white and blue jordans I ran out the door to my car so i wouldnt be late. after pulling up in the parking lot I heard someone calling my name I turned around to seee it was jack . "Ooo hey jack what are you doing here" I asked

"Ummmmm I work here" he laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world . I then felt stupid for asking such a dumb question and blushed . " well lets go inside before we're late" I said as we walked in the building.

Jacks pov

I watched kim walk into the building. First off , who knew she looked so hot in red lipstick. After we both checked in we were greeted by the rest of the co-workers. After learning all of their names and really hitting it off with that Jerry guy, it was time to start working. Kim and Mika were behind the register me ,Jerry,and august on greet duty( Greet duty is the people who stand around the store and greet the people who walk in and our kinda like security guards too and go in the back to get shoe sizes) . Hours passed with a total of 45 costumers . It was now 1:00 and it was my lunchbreak.

Kims pov

"so whats up with you and jack ?" mika asked smiling. "what do you mean"? I asked blushing.

"Oh come on when he first came here he kept staring at you and dont act like i didnt see the looks you were giving him, and you two walked in here together and maybe your blind but im not , he was SO staring at your ass when you guys walked in together" she said . I blushed and was about to say something when my watch started beeping . "oops thats my call for my Lunchbreak" i said avoiding her questions

"hey jer wanna go on lunch with me " jerry was honestly a big brother too me we knew each other since 6th grade and were close ever since. "Sorry kimmerz my lunch break isnt untill an hour" jerry replied. "Ill go to lunch with you" jack said "Sure lets go" we walked Out of the building but not before seeing the wink mika gave me "What car are we taking" he asked . "Well why dont we walk, I mean the mcdonalds is only 3 blocks away from here " I said . "sure I guess we could walk" he said as we started walking.

After about 10 minutes we finally got there.I watched jack order his food. He ordered a large bacon burger,frenchfries with a strawberry/banana milkshake . I stepped up to the counter excitedly "Hey laura Ill have my smiled and typed my order in the computer. Me and jack found a table and sat down . "so you know the workers here" jack asked with a smirk. "Um yeah me and laura are on the same drill team so thats kinda how we know each other" I said . I was caught off by the guy coming with our food.

"heres your food sir and here you are miss crawford" kalem said and walked away . My face instanly lit up and I dug in my food I looked up to see jack with an amused face. "What" i asked confused . " Really kim , chicken nuggets and frenchfries " jack said laughing . "Hey " said "i imbrace my inner child now carry on" i said grabbing one of my frenchfries and smiling. After jack was finished eating he started leaning for one of my fries . I hit his hand " HANDS OFF THE FOOD BUDDY" I screamed causing people to stare . I blushed and looked down at my now really interesting chicken nuggets . After we were finished we started to walk out when i grabbed the door handle

so did he...

jacks pov

Our hands were touching. we looked at each other deep into each others eyes

Kims pov

Our hands were touching . I looked up at jack to see he was already staring. It seemed like we were staring at each other for hours

CAN YOU TWO ASSWHOLES FUCKING MOVE , OTHERS HAVE TO USE THAT DOOR TOO .YOU CANT HAVE A DAMN FAMILY REUNION RIGHT THERE NOW MOVE!. Some old woman said pushing past us . We blushed and walked out only to relieze it was raining . Jack took off his leather jacket and put it over our heads . we started laughing and ran back to work laughing the whole time . once we got to the door jacks jacket was soaked .we kinda got a little wet but not too much. We still were laughing .We walked into the building hand and hand .

thats it with chapter 4 it actaully took a really long time to do this

plaese please please reveiw

i love u guys imput on things

and sorry i didnt update in a while i was on punishment sorry . but im back hope u guys liked this chapter


End file.
